powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Galaxy
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (often abbreviated as PRLG) was a Power Rangers television series, the seventh to air, and featured many familiar elements from previous incarnations. It is based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (translated as Star Beasts Task Force GingaMan). This is the first Power Rangers series to not be a continuation of the previous series, with its own new cast and story. With the annual suit change that began with Power Rangers: Zeo and the annual cast and story change starting with this series, this is the first series to follow the practice set by the Super Sentai series. Synopsis In the fictional universe of Lost Galaxy, five teens from the space colony, Terra Venture, are seeking for a new world like Earth. They later find five mystical swords (the Quasar Sabers) on a jungle planet called Mirinoi that transform them into Galaxy Power Rangers, and use them to battle space villains from two different parts of the galaxy. These villains include Scorpius, Trakeena, Deviot, and Captain Mutiny. Along the way, they discover several zords known as Galactabeasts, and make an ally in the form of the mysterious Magna Defender, a galactic warrior who later dies and passes his powers on to a sixth teen who is the Red Galaxy Ranger's older brother named Mike Corbett. One of the five teens named Kendrix Morgan also dies during the series, and is replaced by Karone, sister of the Red Space Ranger. This series also features a team-up between the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the Rangers of Power Rangers: In Space, in which they face the common menace of the Psycho Rangers. Characters Rangers Image:LG_Leo.jpg| Leo Corbett Image:LG_Kai Chen.jpg| Kai Chen Image:LG_Damon Henderson.jpg| Damon Henderson Image:LG_Kendrix.jpg| Kendrix Morgan Image:LG_PRiS_Karone.jpg| Karone Image:LG_Maya.jpg| Maya Allies Image:iS_Alpha6.jpg|Alpha 6 Image:LG_Mike.jpg|Mike Corbett * Captain Stanton * Magna Defender Villains Image:LG_Scorpius.jpg|Scorpius Image:Trakeena1.jpg|Trakeena Image:LG_Furio.jpg|Furio Image:LG_Treacheron.jpg|Treacheron Image:LG_Villamax.jpg|Villamax Image:LG_Deviot.jpg|Deviot Image:LG_Kegler.jpg|Kegler Image:LG_Sting Wingers.jpg|Sting Wingers Image:Psycho.jpg|Psycho Rangers Image:LG_Mutiny.jpg|Captain Mutiny Image:LG_Barbax.jpg|Barbarax Image:LG_Hexuba.jpg|Hexuba Image:LG_Swabbies.jpg|Swabbies * List of Lost Galaxy Monsters Arsenal * Quasar Sabers-Five swords recovered by the Power Rangers, giving them Ranger powers. * Transmorpher-Morpher of the Galaxy Rangers. * Magna Defender Morpher-Morpher used by Mike Corbett to become Magna Defender. * Red Armor Ranger-Special armor given to the Red Ranger, with built in weaponry. * Quasar Launchers-Weapons that can act either as bazookas or staffs. * Transdaggers-Five weapons that can each transform into 5 different modes, each preferred by a different Ranger. * Magna Blaster-Weapon of the Magna Defender, functions both as a rifle and as a sword. * Jet Jammers-One man vehicles used for interstellar travel. * Astro Cycles-Motorcycles used by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. * Red Capsular Cycle-Enhanced version of the Red Astro Cycle, capable of completely covering the Red Ranger. Zords * Galactabeasts/Galactazords ** Lion Galactabeast/zord (Red/Leo) ** Condor Galactabeast/zord (Green/Damon) ** Gorilla Galactabeast/zord (Blue/Kai) ** Wolf Galactabeast/zord (Yellow/Maya) ** Wildcat Galactabeast/zord (Pink)(Kendrix/Karone) * Galaxy Megazord (combination of Galactazords) * Torozord (Magna Defender) * Defender Torozord (combination of Magna Defender in giant mode & Torozord) * C Zords ** C1 Zord (Small red race car) ** C2 Zord (red tank like car with single barral on top) ** C3 Zord (black car with metilic arms) ** C4 Zord (red car with dobule barrales on top) ** C5 Zord (long red vieacle) * Centaurus Megazord (combination of C zords) * S Zords ** S1 Zord (blue jet with huge engenes on left and right sides) ** S2 Zord (wide blue jet with single fin on top) ** S3 Zord (blue tank like jet) ** S4 Zord (blue jet with low wings) ** S5 Zord (blue jet with high wings) * Stratoforce Megazord (combination of S zords) * Zenith Carrierzord Ships * Terra Venture * Astro Megaship Episodes Trivia *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is known for the highest death toll of main characters thus far seen in Power Rangers: Magna Defender, Scorpius, Furio, Treacheron, Villamax, The Guardian, Loyax, Trakeena, Deviot, Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Stratoforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, DECA, Mike, and Kendrix (the latter two came back later.) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the first series not to take place in the fictional city of Angel Grove, California, nor Earth. *It is notable for featuring the first known African-American Green Ranger (Damon Henderson) and first Asian-American Blue Ranger (Kai Chen), this would be repeated in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue with Joel Rawlings (and later the A-Squad Green Ranger from Power Rangers: SPD) and Chad Lee next season. *This series is also notable for not having a permanent base, or "command center" from which the Rangers could operate, nor having a mentor or technical advisor for whom the Rangers could turn to for assistance. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the first series to abandon the teleportation ability that had been seen in all previous seasons. *Unlike other seasons, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is the only season to have had a three-part series finale, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is also notable for being the first series not to feature a sixth ranger (this would be repeated in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder), although with the addition of the Magna Defender, the 6th warrior position was filled.) *The position of Magna Defender as a Ranger is really controversial among fans. Many state that he was able to morph and controlled a Zord, although others argue that his suit is not spandex and his name doesn't include the word "Ranger". However, he was called the "Magna Defender Power Ranger" in toy commercials, but whether this term is official or not is debatable. *This was the second series were the entire team (instead of only the Red Ranger) received a power-up with the addition of the Lights of Orion, although the Red Ranger did later receive an Armored Ranger power up unique to himself. The first was MMPR with the addition of the Metallic Armor in the third season, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Dino Thunder with Super Dino Mode,Power Rangers S.P.D. with S.W.A.T. Mode, Power Rangers Mystic Force with Mystic Legend Armor and Power Rangers Jungle Fury with Jungle Master Mode *It was the last series to replace a ranger mid-season. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is notable for featuring the first Megazord that did not require all five rangers to sit in the same cockpit to pilot the zord followed by SPD. *The Galaxy Megazord, Centaurus, Stratoforce and Torozord were the first (and so far only) Megazords unable to combine with each other. The Galaxy Megazord was also the first Megazord that the rangers had to stand in order to pilot it, via no controls but only their right hand. *Despite being 5-pieced Megazords, the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords are often considered to be standalone Zords. Even in the series continuity, they were treated like individual Zords, since in their origins they were Galactabeasts. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the last series to feature an Alpha robot of any kind. (Not including cameos by Alpha 6 and Alpha 7 in future series reunion episodes) *It stands as the only series to feature a villain from a previous series becoming a Power Ranger. *It is the first series that featured living zords and was featured again in Power Rangers Wild Force. *The Magna Defender Morpher was actually a repainted version of the previously unused Gosei Sentai Dairanger's changer device, the Aura Changer, and was never in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (the show that "Lost Galaxy" was based on.) *Lost Galaxy is the second Power Rangers series to replace the orignal Sentai series' mode of transportation with color-coded motorcycles. In this case , the Lost Galaxy ranger's motorcycles (and also the Jet Jammers) replaced the Gingamen's "Ginga Horses" (Which were live horses) , it should be noted though , that in one episode Gingaman footage of the Red Ranger riding his Gingahorse WAS kept. *For the first time, the ending credits were accompanied by a display of one of the season's Megazord assembling. This trend would repeat until Power Rangers Time Force. *Lost Galaxy is the only season to have a female ranger die. *Lost Galaxy is the first series to feature Siblings serving on the same team. This would repeat in Lightspeed Rescue(Dana and Ryan Mitchell), Ninja Storm(Hunter and Blake Bradley) and Mystic Force(Madison and Vida Rocca) References * Power Rangers | Teams | Lost Galaxy Category: Season Lost Galaxy de: Lost Galaxy fr: L'Autre Galaxie